


Wanna sit on me

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Trans Male Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Gavin and Jeremy meet at a club and go home together.





	Wanna sit on me

“You want this? You wanna sit on me?” 

By far one of the worst pickup lines Gavin had heard, but it was flattering, to say the least. Turning towards the voice, he wasn’t expecting a smaller man to be standing there, a smile on his face. 

“If you tell me your name, I’ll give you my answer.” 

“Jeremy.” 

“Yes, I do.” 

He couldn’t deny that Jeremy was handsome and he wouldn’t mind sitting anywhere on that. 

Jeremy smiled brighter, taking Gavin’s hand and leading him away. 

“Back to my place...?” 

“Gavin. Yea, let’s.” 

He nodded and continued to lead Gavin to his place, smile never leaving his face. Once inside, Gavin tugged at Jeremy, bringing him close enough to kiss him, arms wrapping around him. 

Jeremy began to lead him towards the bedroom, hands moving to grab at clothing, leaving a trail behind them. As hands went towards pants, both of them stopped for a moment, hesitating before tugging at them and wiggling out of it. All that was left was their underwear, both men panting and stopping for a moment. 

“There’s something you should know,” they said, almost the same time. 

Another pause as they looked the other over, noticing scars and smiling softly. Boxers were tugged down with ease, already knowing what was awaiting them. 

“So, my dick is in a drawer if you want me to grab that,” Jeremy said, pointing to the bedside table. 

“Grab it. Show me what you’ve got, handsome.” 

Jeremy nodded eagerly, getting up and grabbing his strapon. He was almost too eager, stumbling while trying to put it on, Gavin getting up to help. 

“Have my dick in a drawer too. Shame I can’t use it on you. I think you’d like it.” 

Gavin laughed softly as Jeremy’s face turned red, walking forward and pushing Gavin down on the bed. 

“Oh shut your mouth before I do it for you.” 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” 

Jeremy didn’t answer, pressing his lips to Gavin’s as he pressed a finger into him, smirking at the gasp. He was quick to add a second finger from how slick Gavin already was, teasing his dick with his thumb every so often, eliciting a beautiful moan from him. 

Shortly, Jeremy was able to press himself into Gavin, hearing him gasp. It was perfect, Gavin under him. For a moment he fumbled for the remote to the strapon, turning it on to the lowest setting, moaning at the feeling against his dick. Gavin shuddered beneath him, fingers digging into Jeremy’s back. 

“Didn’t tell me about that fun little trick you can do.” 

“Gotta keep some of the magic to myself.” 

Gavin groaned as Jeremy moved, starting a slow rhythm. It was to watch Gavin’s face, feel all of his twitches against his back. He was truly a beautiful specimen of a man. Perfect underneath him. 

Jeremy pressed his face against Gavin’s neck, nipping and leaving marks down it towards his collarbone as Jeremy thrusted harder, grinding himself against the vibe as well, moaning into Gavin’s neck. 

“Fuck, Jeremy, I’m close.” 

Nodding, Jeremy picked up his pace, still rough with each thrust, desperate to get Gavin to his orgasm, no longer focused on his own. It wasn’t long before Gavin was cumming, back arching as his nails dug into Jeremy’s back. 

He slowed down, finally stopping and panting against Gavin’s neck, listening to the way he was breathing. It caught him off guard when suddenly, Gavin was above him, grinding down against him, pressing the vibrator further against his dick. Jeremy was breathless for a few moments, watching Gavin grind against him until he came, Jeremy’s legs shuddering as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“I told you I wanted to sit on you.”


End file.
